Trágame Tierra
by fanneth
Summary: Una colección de pequeños relatos sobre Helga G. Pataki y sus situaciones vergonzosas sobre su amor hacia Arnold.
1. Chapter 1

**Trágame tierra**

_Una colección de pequeños relatos sobre Helga G. Pataki y sus situaciones vergonzosas  
_

**1. Audífonos.**

Estaba realmente enfadada. Helga G. Pataki no podía dejarse vencer.

-Phoebe, creo que de algún modo tu lápiz tiene cierta ventaja sobre el mío.

-¿A qué te refieres, Helga?

-Pues que no es posible que de las 50 veces que llevamos jugando al gato, tú me has ganado todas. ¡Esto es muy sospechoso! –exclamé en voz alta, la cual se confundió entre los gritos de los demás alumnos en el salón de clase.

El profesor Simmons había salido a atender el llamado del director, y después de quince minutos aún no había regresado. Para matar el tiempo, Phoebe y yo decidimos jugar al gato encerrado en una hoja de papel. Sin embargo, la pequeña oriental ya llevaba ganadas todas las partidas, lo que estaba comenzando a irritarme. Me crucé de brazos. Estaba muy molesta.

En mi enfado miré hacia el resto de la clase. Harold estaba riendo de algo con Sid y con Gerald. Nadine analizaba como tonta una caja llena de gusanos que había traído para mostrar al profesor Simmons. Le había dicho que la idea de traerlos era totalmente asquerosa, pero como todo el mundo, me ignoró. Curly intentaba sacarle conversación a Rhonda, pero la princesita, dándose aires de importancia, intentó aparentar interés en la caja de gusanos de Nadine. Asientos más allá se encontraba el rubio mechón del Cabeza de Balón. El idiota estaba haciendo no se qué, pues no alcanzaba a ver desde mi asiento. Qué tonto, tan ridículo y antisocial. ¿Por qué diablos no aprovechaba en platicar con sus torpes amigos?

Lo ignoré y volví a enfocar mi mirada en la nueva partida del juego que Phoebe, como ganadora, debía empezar. Miré el lápiz con desdén y lo tomé. Dibujé una cruz en uno de los cuadros.

-Interesante movimiento, Helga.

-Oh, cállate Phoebe.

-Hablo en serio, Helga. ¿Sabes? El juego del gato encerrado tiene una serie de trucos, pero veo que no los has descubierto.

-Basta, Phoebe, deja de alardear y juega.

Phoebe colocó un círculo justo debajo del mío. Luego, yo tracé mi movimiento. Después de cuatro minutos, Phoebe ya me había ganado otra vez.

-¡Yay! ¡Gané!

Golpeé el pupitre con disgusto. ¡Maldita sea! Otra vez había ganado.

-Vamos, Helga, admítelo –presumió Phoebe con sus diminutos ojos entornados que casi los hicieron desaparecer-. Soy superior a tí.

-¡¿Superior? –grité enfadada, pero mis gritos no los escuchaba nadie entre todo el bullicio-. ¡Jamás admitiré eso, Phoebe! ¿Qué te sucede?

-Admítelo, admítelo, admítelo.

Estaba claro que Phoebe intentaba molestarme, y lo había logrado.

-¡Admitir eso sería como admitir que el Cabeza de Balón es el muchacho más sensual y atractivo de todo el mundo!

A los dos segundos escuché cómo mi grito resonaba por toda el aula como el eco en una caverna profunda. Sentí como las miradas de todos se enfocaban en mi persona. Enrojecí completamente. Había metido la pata. Jamás debí gritar aquello, pero contaba en que todo el ruido lo disimulara. Lo que no contaba era que todos los demás se callaran precisamente en aquel estúpido momento. ¡Además era un sarcasmo! Pero al parecer la otra parte no había sido escuchada, porque se escucharon risitas ahogadas.

Al dirigir mi mirada al asiento de Arnold sentí un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Y si Arnold lo había escuchado todo? De repente, observé que giró la cabeza hacia donde todos estaban mirando, es decir, a mí.

No quería observar su tonta mirada de perplejidad al haber escuchado mi estúpido comentario. Pero cuando me miró alcancé a descubrir los audífonos en sus oídos. El tonto al parecer estaba escuchando música... y no escuchó nada de lo que pasaba, porque me miró con curiosidad y su absurda ignorancia.

De repente, entró el profesor Simmons por la puerta e interrumpió aquel incómodo momento.

-Chicos, he llegado, perdón por la tardanza.

Todos dejaron de mirarme y se dirigieron a sus asientos.

Al parecer me había salvado. Juré que al terminar la clase exterminaría a Phoebe con una tortura medieval antigua.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Bueno les doy la bienvenida a todos los fans de HA! y HelgaxArnold. Esta vez me uno a la expedición de escribir sobre esta pareja después de explorar con otros shippers que pueden encontrar en mis relatos._

_Doy inicio a una colección de relatos, que si bien, no tienen una continuidad específica. Sólo son relatos que narran experiencias vergonzosas de Helga con respecto a su admiración hacia Arnold, aunque esta no quiera admitirlo. Situaciones ridículas que le pueden suceder en la escuela y que le hacen pasar un mal rato._

_Esto es como un calentamiento para escribir una historia con más continuidad y con mayor extensión que me encuentro preparando para estos dos personajes._

_Así que espero les agraden y disfruten de leer las aventuras de esta rubia malhumorada._

_Saludos a todos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Trágame tierra**

_Una colección de pequeños relatos sobre Helga G. Pataki y sus situaciones vergonzosas_

**2. Ropa interior**

-Mamá... ¿cuánto falta de comprar?

-No sé, Helga, tengo que ver unas cosas más.

Estaba aburrida. Ya llevábamos como tres horas en el centro comercial y me dolían los pies de tanto caminar. Requería llegar a mi casa, echarme en el sofá y ver el canal de las luchas. Pero no podía porque Miriam no terminaba sus compras. Había considerado la idea de tomar el autobús pero eso significaba caminar más con mis pies adoloridos. ¡Vaya desgracia!

-Helga, hija –habló mi madre con su habitual tono de cansancio-. ¿Por qué no ves algunas cosas que necesites comprar?

-¿Como qué? –pregunté con mi tono habitualmente agresivo.

-Pues no sé... cosas... ¿qué tal ropa interior? Te hace falta renovarla. Aquí tienes dinero para que compres la que necesites –Y me extendió una cantidad considerable de dinero. Yo lo tomé con fastidio diciendo:

-Si necesitara ropa interior ya hubiera ido por ella, Miriam. Lo único que quiero es largarme de aquí.

-Oh, Helga, tendrás que... oh, gracias.

Llegó la señorita que la había atendido toda la tarde, trayéndole la talla de la blusa que había pedido.

-Mira, Helga, ¿qué tal se me ve?

-Igual a todas las blusas que te has probado. Iré a ver qué hay por allí. Adiós.

Y dejé a mi madre modelando en el espejo con la blusa puesta sobre su pecho.

Miré con aburrimiento a toda la gente que merodeaba, buscando lo que sea que quería comprar. En otros momentos, y con mejor humor, yo estaría haciendo lo mismo. Pero ahora no me interesaba. Sólo quería descansar.

Me encaminaba al departamento de videojuegos que quedaba casi al lado del departamento de ropa interior. Lo miré de reojo y con desdén. Realmente si necesitaba renovar un poco mi guardarropa íntimo. Entrecerré los ojos y me dirigí hacia él, dejando para después los videojuegos.

Me di la vuelta por los muebles donde estaban colgadas las pantaletas y los sostenes, buscando la ropa interior para jovencitas. Sin embargo, mis ojos se detuvieron en unas simpáticas y afeminadas pantaletas que llamaron mi atención. Eran de un color rosa quemado, con unos detalles de encaje en la parte superior y un pequeño moño de listón en el centro. Aquellas pantaletas eran diferentes a las que solía comprarme. No reparaba mucho en ese aspecto, tomaba siempre las pantaletas genéricas, blancas y más baratas que veía. Algunas veces llevaba unas de color, pero daba igual.

Miré a ambos lados, como si alguien fuera a descubrirme y tomé un ejemplar de aquel bello modelo. Parecían de seda, tan suaves y cálidas entre mis manos. Observé que eran de la misma talla que solía comprarme, y que el precio era decente. No supe qué hacer, pero en cuanto volví a dejar la braga en su lugar, se me ocurrió una idea.

Corrí hacia la parte del departamento donde solían estar las típicas pantaletas que yo compraba y tomé unas cuantas para poderlas usar como escondite de aquella braga perfecta. Así cuando las pagara, pasaría desapercibida entre las demás. Sí, Helga tu idea es genial.

Con los suficientes pares de bragas y algunos calcetines, sigilosamente me encaminé al lugar de las pantaletas hermosas. Con una expresión distraída tomé una de ellas y la coloqué entre lo demás que llevaba. Decididamente, me dirigí a caja para pagar.

Rezaba por no encontrarme a Rhonda, con su aire de princesa arrogante o a Lila, la señorita perfección. Nadie debía saber que YO compraba esas pantaletas. NADIE.

Parecía que todo iba bien. Solamente había una señora larguirucha delante de mí, que ya estaba terminando de pagar sus compras.

-Gracias, vuelva pronto –agradecía la señorita que se encargaba de cobrar.

"Sí, sí, al grano, deja la cortesía y cóbrame ya", pensé en mis adentros.

-¿Encontraste todo lo que buscabas, pequeña? –me preguntó amablemente.

¿Cuál es su afán de preguntar cosas como ésa? Contesté que sí con aire enfurruñado. Sentí que alguien llegaba tras de mí, pero hice caso omiso. Solamente quería que la señorita parlanchina me dijera el total de dinero que tenía que pagar.

-¿Helga?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco que me dejó sin aliento. Yo conocía aquella voz... Me di la vuelta y ante mí estaba el ser a quien menos imaginaba que estaría allí.

-¿Qué tal, Helga? ¿De compras?

Me quedé sin habla. Fue como si mi lengua y mi cerebro se hubieran desconectado. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para articular una sola palabra, la más sencilla de todas.

-Sí.

Luego, escuché la voz de la dependienta.

-Niña, no tengo el precio de estas pantaletas –Y alzó la braga de encaje que tanto me había esforzado en ocultar. Las pantaletas danzaban enfrente de mis ojos, como el péndulo macabro del reloj que marca el final de mi vida-. Tendré que verificar el precio, ¿puedes esperar?

Ni asentí, pero ella hizo lo que debía. Y me dejó sola, con Arnold. Sola, con Arnold. Sola, con el amor que he profesado en la sombras del silencio desde hace mucho tiempo. Sola. Con él. Quien vio aquellas pantaletas afeminadas y delicadas, antítesis de toda mi fanfarria de ser la más ruda y burlona de toda la escuela. Unas simples y tontas pantaletas que a sus ojos arruinarían toda mi máscara que esconde el ser sensible, cursi y enamoradizo que yace dentro de mi. ¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, tenía que ser Arnold? ¿POR QUÉ?

Durante todos esos segundos mi mente procesó todo de una manera vertiginosa pero me obligué a reconectar mi cerebro para ejercer otra vez mi función del habla. Arnold me observaba fijamente, y eso me hacía más difícil la situación.

-Y-y... ¿tú qué haces aquí, Cabeza de Balón? –terminé con mi tono agresivo, que saqué de no sé donde, para aparentar lo que había pasado.

-¡Oh! Pues... –se sonrojó. Nunca lo hubiera hecho. Casi me derrito allí mismo como un cono de nieve bajo el sol-. Mi abuela me pidió algo de ropa... y... pues aquí estoy.

Mi mente trabajó como locomotora enfurecida en las vías de la desesperación. Arnold... ¿comprando ropa interior para su abuela? Debía estar bromeando. ¡Era hermoso! Tan tierno y accesible de su parte. Qué gran nieto, qué gran chico...

-Qué ridículo, Arnold, ¿en verdad, en eso gastas tu tiempo? ¿Comprando ropa interior para tu abuela? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

-Pues no, decidí ayudar a mi abuela... eso es todo.

-Si tuviera una cámara fotográfica, te retrataría ahora mismo y la difundiría por toda la escuela. Mírate, tan ridículo, sosteniendo esa ropa.

Arnold se miró a si mismo y justo en el momento que iba a replicar, la señorita volvió con el precio de las bragas, y me pidió el dinero. Se lo di y lo más rápido que pude tomé la bolsa con mis compras.

-No me importa lo que tengas que decir, Cabeza de Balón, tengo prisa. Y, ¿sabes? Seré benevolente contigo esta vez y no diré absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió hoy. Pero solamente lo hago porque hoy me siento caritativa, ¿de acuerdo?

Arnold me miró con su mirada pasiva y respondió:

-Lo que digas, Helga.

-Adiós, tonto –Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a huir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, cuando escuché que Arnold me llamaba.

-Por cierto, Helga...

Giré la cabeza y lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Lindas pantaletas.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Pues traigo una nueva anécdota de las historias vergonzosas de Helga G. Pataki. Lamento haber tardado. La idea ya la tenía en mi cabeza solo que no había encontrado el momento para escribirla. Pero aquí está, espero les haya gustado._

_Nos vemos en la próxima anécdota :)!  
_


End file.
